Auf den Hund gekommen
by JoNiTo
Summary: SSHG, Beitrag zur "I never would have thought-challenge" auf ProfSnape und zugleich ein Experiment


**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehört außer der Idee nichts mir. Ich schreibe aus Spaß an der Freude und nicht aus einem finanziellem Aspekt heraus.

**Auf den Hund gekommen**

Alles hatte damit begonnen, dass das Ministerium eine Anordnung verabschiedete, in der es hieß, dass sämtliche Lehrkräfte und Angestellte von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, ein Gesundheitszeugnis vorzulegen hätten.

Was Sinn und Zweck der ganzen Sache war, ich wusste es nicht. Und ich musste zugeben, es interessierte mich auch nicht sonderlich. Es war nur ein weiterer Punkt auf meiner imaginären Liste der lästigen Pflichten, zu der unter anderem auch der Unterricht und Lehrerkonferenzen gehörten.

Genau in solch einer Konferenz saß ich und dachte gerade darüber nach, ob es nicht einen Trank gab, der das Wachstum von Fingernägeln verlangsamte – es war wirklich erstaunlich auf welch absurde Ideen man kam, wenn man vor lauter Langeweile seine Hände betrachtete – als Albus uns von der Anordnung berichtete.

Er wirkte leicht nervös, seine Bewegungen waren fahrig und ich fragte mich, ob die Forderung nach einem Zeugnis, welches seine geistige und körperliche Gesundheit bezeugen sollte, die Ursache dafür war.

Ich sah zu Trelawney. Sie hatte tatsächlich einen Grund nervös zu sein. Sollte ich, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, jemals eine neue Leber brauchen, so hoffte ich, dass nicht ausgerechnet sie die Spenderin sein würde. Allerdings sah man ihr kein ungewöhnliches Verhalten an, wenn man ihr sonstiges Gebaren als normal voraussetzte.

So kam es, dass innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen ein reger Betrieb auf der Krankenstation herrschte. Poppy tat mir schon fast leid, musste sie sich doch die immer gleichen Triaden über das Ministerium und dessen Einfälle anhören und unwillige Lehrkräfte zu Untersuchungen überreden, die zum Teil wirklich unangenehm waren.

Ich gebe zu, auch ich war nicht gerade begeistert, mich fast nackt zu präsentieren und der Krankenschwester Proben diverser Körperflüssigkeiten und sonstiger Ausscheidungen zu überlassen. Blut war hierbei noch die am wenigsten unangenehme Variante.

Als ich ihr die letzte Probe auf die Station brachte, und ich war für meine Verhältnisse gelinde gesagt wirklich unleidig darüber, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken – schließlich wusste ich nicht, wozu diese Probe nötig war, ich hatte nie vor Nachkommen zu zeugen – hörte ich, wie Poppy zu Albus sagte: "Hör auf es runterzuspielen. Deine Werte liegen weit über der Norm. Du musst das in den Griff kriegen."

Interessiert ging ich einige Schritte näher.

„Ach, Poppy, jetzt dramatisier das doch nicht so. Du willst mir doch nicht das letzte bisschen Vergnügen nehmen, das mir noch geblieben ist."

„Mach jetzt bloß nicht auf die Mitleidstour, das zieht bei mir nicht. Ich bin Krankenschwester und unser Berufsstand kann sehr gut differenzieren. Such dir von mir aus einen Ersatz, etwas das dich ablenkt."

Ich wollte meine Probe gerade leise auf ihrem Schreibtisch abstellen und wieder verschwinden, auch wenn ich dann nicht erfahren würde, was bei Albus im Argen lag, als dieser mich auch schon ansprach.

„Ah, Severus, du kannst mir doch sicher helfen."

Ich schnaubte genervt. Nun sollte ich es also doch erfahren. Ich hätte gut darauf verzichten können.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an, den Becher mit meiner Probe noch immer in der Hand.

Poppy stand mit verschränkten Armen da, tippte unablässig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Unsere liebe Krankenschwester hier hat mir gerade eröffnet, dass mein Zuckerwert nicht ganz dem Normalmaß entspricht."

Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sarkasmus stand dem Direktor überhaupt nicht. Außerdem konnte ich es nicht leiden, wenn jemand meinen Stil kopierte.

„Sie meint, ich würde zuviel Süßigkeiten zu mir nehmen." Er sagte es, als wäre es die Überraschung überhaupt.

Ich entspannte mein Gesicht komplett und tat ihm den Gefallen überrascht auszusehen. „Ist nicht wahr." Sarkasmus und Ironie haben viele Facetten und ohne mir selbst auf die Schulter klopfen zu wollen, ich bin ein Meister dieser Vielfalt.

„Naja, wir haben den Test jetzt dreimal durchgeführt und es scheint etwas dran zu sein. Ich hätte daher eine Bitte an dich, Severus." Fast verlegen saß er auf dem Untersuchungstisch und ließ die Beine baumeln.

Poppy hatte wohl genug von der Farce. Sie kam auf mich zu und schnappte sich flink den Becher aus meiner Hand. Sie wollte schon weitereilen, als ihr Blick auf den Inhalt fiel und ihre Augen groß wurden. Ich schenkte ihr ein Zucken meines rechten Mundwinkels und das schien sie aus ihrer Verblüffung zu reißen, denn sie setzte den Weg in ihr Büro mit schnellen Schritten fort.

„Was soll ich für dich tun, Albus?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ich dachte, du kennst vielleicht einen Trank, der das wieder reguliert."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht ein Mittel, das mir hilft, weniger von diesen Leckereien zu essen?"

Ich verneinte ein weiteres Mal auf nonverbale Weise.

„Irgendetwas?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck war schon fast flehend zu nennen.

„Nein, Albus. Nichts, was dein Problem auf Dauer behebt. Du wirst dich wohl an Poppys Anweisung halten müssen. Nimm ihren Rat an", sagte ich etwas mitfühlender, soweit mir dies möglich war, „manchmal liegt sie damit gar nicht so verkehrt."

Wie der Zufall es so wollte, traf ich Albus erst drei Tage nach unserem Gespräch auf der Krankenstation wieder. Er verließ gerade sein Büro auf dem Weg nach… wohin auch immer. Mir war es egal, ich wollte ihm nur die Kopie einer Zutatenbestellung bringen. Selbst auf Hogwarts gab es so etwas wie eine Buchhaltung und zwang mich, zukünftige Rechnungen mit Bestelllisten und Lieferscheinen zu belegen. Übrigens ein weiterer Punkt auf meiner Liste der lästigen Pflichten.

Ich wollte ihm schon das Pergament in die Hand drücken, mich umdrehen und wieder gehen, als mich ein Blick in große, runde, dunkelbraune Augen innehalten ließ. Sie schauten direkt aus Dumbledores Bart heraus.

„Was bei Merlins faltigem…", ich schaffte es so gerade eben noch, die Kurve zu kriegen, „…Gewand ist das?"

„Guten Tag, Severus", wies Albus mich subtil darauf hin, dass ich so unhöflich war und nicht die Tageszeit genannt hatte.

„Tag", erwiderte ich und setzte ein Gesicht auf, das soviel hieß wie: „Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt und beharre weiterhin auf einer Antwort." Ich bin nicht nur der Meister der Tränke und des Sarkasmus, wie ich ja schon erwähnte. Ich bin auch Meister im nonverbalen Ausdruck.

Die meisten Menschen verstanden, was ich mit meiner Mimik ausdrücken wollte, dazu musste ich nicht großartig mit Worten um mich werfen. Es gab natürlich Ausnahmen und dabei fiel mir immer wieder Longbottom ein, ihn hatte ich das letzte Mal vor sechs Jahren gesehen. Aber ich schweife ab.

Auch Albus hatte meine Mimik richtig gedeutet, er kannte mich ohnehin gut. Zu gut, wie ich schon oft bedauert hatte.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Nimue", verkündete der alte Mann voller Stolz.

Das kleine Biest zeigte winzige weiße Zähne und verfing sich damit in Dumbledores Bart. Es zog und zerrte daran und gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, das wohl ein Knurren darstellen sollte.

Albus lachte vergnügt.

„Soll das ein Hund sein?", fragte ich.

„Ein Zwerg-Crup, um genau zu sein. Und nicht nur das. Sie wird mir helfen, von meinen Zitronenbrausebonbons die Finger zu lassen."

Bei Albus musste man immer mit Überraschungen rechnen. Ich hätte mir so einiges vorstellen können, wie er sein kleines Problem bewältigen wollte, aber hier fehlte mir die Logik.

„Und, wie soll das deiner Meinung nach funktionieren? Beißt er dir in die Finger, wenn du nach deinen Süßigkeiten greifst?", fragte ich daher.

„Sie!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie, Severus. Nimue ist eine Sie und sie hält mich sosehr auf Trab, dass ich garnicht in Versuchung gerate. Solange mich nicht jemand daran erinnert.", grollte der sonst so gutmütige Mann seine letzten Worte.

Das war mein Stichwort. Ich hob beschwichtigend die Hände, drückte Albus meine Bestellliste in die Hand und verabschiedete mich. Mit einem auf Entzug befindlichen Dumbledore war nicht zu spaßen. Er legte dann ganz offensichtlich eine Launenhaftigkeit an den Tag, die seinesgleichen suchte. Ich nahm mir vor, ihm in den nächsten Tagen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Es vergingen nur wenige Tage, dann klopfte es am Abend ziemlich aufdringlich an meiner Tür. Meine Pflichten als Hauslehrer – ein weiterer lästiger Punkt auf der Liste – verbot mir, das Klopfen zu ignorieren und so öffnete ich.

Mir bot sich ein Bild des Jammers. Seine Augen waren verquollen und tränten. Die Nase gerötet, schniefte er vor sich hin. Sein Bart bot einen traurigen Anblick, zottig und dort, wo sonst manchmal Essensreste hingen, verklebten jetzt…nun, seine Nase lief halt unaufhörlich.

„Bitte, Severus, du musst mir helfen", sprach Albus nasal.

„Wenn du krank bist, solltest du zu Poppy gehen", erwiderte ich. Ich war immer noch ärgerlich über die Störung meines wohlverdienten Feierabends, aber Albus` Anblick war wirklich zum Steine erweichen.

„Bin nicht krank", keuchte er und nieste in sein Taschentuch. „Hundehaarallergie."

„Nun, dagegen habe ich auch kein Mittel", sagte ich gedehnt und wollte ihn schon verabschieden, als er mir eine dünne Lederschnur in die Hand drückte, an dessen anderem Ende sich der Hund befand. Mit großen Augen schaute das Fellbündel zu mir herauf.

Es musste wohl ein Hauch von Entsetzen in meinem Gesicht zu sehen gewesen sein, denn der alte Mann fuhr Luft schnappend fort. „Es bricht mir das Herz, aber ich muss sie leider abgeben. Und bevor du fragst, ich habe es schon bei Minerva versucht. Sie mag Hunde nicht sonderlich, als Katze, du verstehst? Ich habe mehrere Optionen überdacht und nur du kamst in Frage."

Bevor ich auch nur „Nein" sagen konnte, geschweige denn einen vernünftigen Einwand erheben, war er fort. Für seinen erbärmlichen Zustand verdammt schnell, wie ich feststellte.

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Da stand ich nun mit dieser Miniaturausgabe von einem Hund, einer von der Sorte, mit denen sich gerne Damen der höheren Gesellschaft schmückten, als Accessoires sozusagen. Sein Fell war weiß mit braunen Flecken. Wenn ich schon einen Hund haben musste, wäre er schwarz und groß und nicht so…niedlich. Wenigstens hässlich hätte er sein können, mit schiefen Zähnen und einem Überbiss des Unterkiefers.

Dann hätte ich die Flohquaste vielleicht noch erklären können, aber so…

Ich setzte mich wieder in meinen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Der Köter folgte mir, setzte sich vor meine Füße und sah mich an. „Das war ja ein kurzes Gastspiel für dich bei unserem Herrn Direktor." Zur Antwort bellte die Töle und legte den Kopf schief.

„Schau mich nicht so an, ich kann nichts dafür", sagte ich und musste wohl meine Hand auf meine Brust gelegt haben, was der kleine Kläffer scheinbar als Aufforderung ansah. Er sprang auf meinen Schoß, rollte sich dort zusammen und schloss seufzend die Augen.

Ich dachte noch an die hellen Haare auf meiner schwarzen Kleidung, bevor ich mich meinem Schicksal ergab und Nimue gewähren ließ.

Ich hatte mir angewöhnt, morgens sehr früh und abends nach der Sperrstunde mit meinem neuen Mitbewohner einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien zu machen. So wurden wir nicht von irgendwelchen neugierigen Schülern gesehen. Mittags war es schon schwieriger, aber Dank eines Illusionszaubers machbar.

So ging es auch eine ganze Zeit gut und ich dachte auch nicht mehr so häufig daran, Albus in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass er sich um einen anderen Platz für sein ehemaliges Haustier kümmern sollte. Ich wurde wirklich weich.

Nichts ahnend schlenderte ich am Waldrand entlang, beobachtete Nimue, wie sie an ein paar Pilzen schnüffelte, als ich hinter mir eine Stimme vernahm.

„Professor Snape?"

Nicht nur, dass ich über meine eigene Unachtsamkeit erbost war. Die Person, die mich da angesprochen hatte, hatte mir gerade eben noch gefehlt.

Ausgerechnet sie. Seit zwei Jahren war sie wieder hier, als Lehrerin für Alte Runen, nachdem sie dieses Studium und das zweite in Zaubertränke gemeistert hatte. Natürlich mit Auszeichnung.

Alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich nicht ablegen, so war es auch mit meiner Antipathie gegenüber dieser nervenden, besserwisserischen Göre. Ich gebe zu, sie war nicht mehr ganz so penetrant und sie wirkte ausgeglichener, war nicht mehr so zappelig und sprang vor meiner Nase rum. Leider konnte man ihr eine gewisse Intelligenz auch nicht absprechen, was leider eine Tatsache war. Und wenn man Personen nur aufs Äußere reduzierte, gehörte sie zweifellos der Kategorie „natürliche Schönheit" an.

„Miss Granger!", sagte ich gedehnt. Ich hatte mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen können und wollen, sie mit ihrem Professorentitel anzusprechen. Sie schien es mir nicht übel zu nehmen.

Sie überging die Tatsache, dass ich nicht allein unterwegs war und fragte stattdessen: „Darf ich Sie ein Stück begleiten?"

„Hmpf!", antwortete ich und ging weiter meines Weges. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war sie neben mir.

Wir liefen schweigend einige Minuten nebeneinander her, als Nimue plötzlich vor mir immer wieder in die Luft sprang und auffordernd kleine Pirouetten drehte. Sie kläffte nicht und beschmutzte auch nicht mit ihren Pfoten meine Kleidung, so weit hatte ich es mit ihrer Erziehung schon gebracht. Das änderte allerdings nicht daran, dass sie mich in eine äußerst peinliche Situation brachte.

„Was will sie denn?", fragte Miss Granger mit Blick auf den völlig aufgeregten Hund.

Ich grummelte eine Antwort und zog einen kleinen Ball aus der Hosentasche, den ich sogleich einige Meter weit warf. Nimue flitzte hinterher und kehrte schon bald mit ihrem Spielzeug in der Schnauze zurück.

Ich konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, dass meine Begleiterin lächelte. Sie sagte aber nichts, was auch besser für sie war.

Wieder warf ich den Ball und wieder kehrte Nimue mit ihm zurück, diesmal aber nicht zu mir, sondern zu der kleinen Hexe, wie ich überrascht feststellte.

Sie ging in die Knie und sprach leise mit meinem Hund, während sie ihm durchs Fell streichelte.

Mir fiel diese Geschichte ein, die ich einmal gehört hatte und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, was Miss Granger aber nicht sah. Ein junger Mann versuchte durch seinen, ach so niedlichen Hund, in einem Park mit Frauen in Kontakt zu treten. Scheinbar war es doch eine wahre Begebenheit und das weibliche Geschlecht reagierte dementsprechend.

In der nächsten Zeit trafen wir uns immer wieder, rein zufällig natürlich, auf den Ländereien. Es entwickelte sich sogar eine gewisse Regelmäßigkeit. Ich gewöhnte mich an ihre Anwesenheit und es folgten erste unverfängliche Gespräche, später sogar Diskussionen über unsere Fächer oder Bücher. Und was ich vorher nie für möglich gehalten hatte geschah, ich fing an, es zu genießen.

Wochen später, es war ein regnerischer und kalter Abend gewesen und ich hängte meinen Umhang gerade zum Trocknen auf, klopfte es wieder einmal an meiner Tür.

Meine Laune glich dem Wetter, dem ich auch die Schuld dafür zuschrieb. Und ich möchte ausdrücklich hervorheben, dass meine schlechte Stimmung nichts mit dieser kleinen Hexe zu tun hatte, die mich an diesem Abend versetzte. Schwungvoll riss ich die Tür auf.

Erschrocken ob dieser Heftigkeit starrte Hermine mich an.

Ja, in meinen Gedanken war ich schon lange bei ihrem Vornamen angelangt. Ich würde es wohl nie mehr schaffen, mich an ihren Professorentitel zu gewöhnen.

Ich starrte zurück. Die Frage, was sie hier wollte, konnte mir unmöglich ins Gesicht geschrieben sein, einfach undenkbar, trotzdem antwortete sie.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape. Leider habe ich es heute Abend zu unserem Spaziergang nicht geschafft."

Unser Spaziergang? Was sollte das heißen? Unser Spaziergang?

„Wir waren nicht verabredet", stellte ich fest.

„Dann wollen Sie sicherlich auch kein Glas Wein mit mir trinken?", fragte sie lächelnd und hielt eine Flasche Rotwein empor.

Es war ein wirklich guter Wein, wie ich laut Etikett feststellen konnte. Es wäre einfach zu schade gewesen, ihn umkommen zu lassen. Ich trat also zur Seite und bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung einzutreten.

Sie kam herein … und blieb.

Das alles ist nun über ein Jahr her.

Sie ist immer noch hier, was ich mir zwar nicht erklären kann, aber ich beklage mich nicht.

Ich tauschte die kalte Hundeschnauze, die sich in mein Bett geschlichen hatte, gegen ein Paar kalte Füße, die sich Abend für Abend, nach unseren Spaziergängen, an meinen wärmen. Nimue hat seit jener Nacht ihren Platz vor dem Kamin bezogen und scheint damit zufrieden zu sein. Genauso wie ich.

**ENDE**

(A/N) Crups sind magische Tierwesen, die fast genau so aussehen wie normale Jack-Russel-Terrier. Der einzige sichtbare Unterschied zwischen diesem Muggelhund und dem Crup ist dass Crups einen gegabelten Schwanz haben. (aus „Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind")

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich eine Geschichte aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben habe, ein Experiment. Ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinung dazu freuen.


End file.
